


Drachenreiter

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiseskälte und Sommersprossen. Ein Spion und ein unerschütterlicher Optimist. Ihr Kampf mag vergeblich anmuten, doch noch sind sie am Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drachenreiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/gifts).



Rumänien hat die Einreisebestimmungen fürs Apparieren verschärft. Severus hat den ganzen verdammten Weg von der Grenze bis ins Reservat laufen müssen. 

Seine Füße sind eiskalt. Verflucht seien Potter und der Krieg! 

Die Unterkünfte der Drachenbändiger sind schlicht und dennoch behaglich. Charlie angelt mit dem Ellenbogen nach der Türklinke, die Arme voller Decken und Lederzeugs. Severus folgt ihm auf grauen Wollstrümpfen. Holz knackt im Kamin.

Warme Hände lösen die Schnüre an Severus Robe, kneten seine nackten Füße. Charlies übriger Körper ist genauso voller Sommersprossen wie seine Hände. Sommersprossen in einem Land, dessen Winter kälter sind als jemals in Schottland nur denkbar.

***

„Drachenreiter frieren nie“, lacht Charlie. „Wenn ein Drache gut drauf ist, leckt er deine Hände.“

Wäscht Charlie sich denn wenigstens die Hände nach der Arbeit? 

Dieser schüttelt den Kopf. „Dann ginge die Wärme ja verloren!“

„Ugh!“ Severus linker Mundwinkel fällt angewidert nach unten. Zu viele Geschwister und zu wenig Geld, denkt er, hinterlassen Spuren. Der Armut ganz entkommen dauert lange.

„Glaub doch nicht alles!“ Charlie lacht wieder, bevor er Severus hageren Körper erneut umfängt.

Charlie rekrutiert noch immer Kämpfer gegen den Dunklen Lord. Doch Rumänien ist ein einsames Land, und verglichen mit England gibt es bald mehr Drachen als Zauberer.

***

Charlies warme Hände gleiten über Severus Brust, gefolgt von einem noch wärmeren Mund. Er hinterlässt feuchte Spuren auf Severus Haut.

Raue Finger spielen um seine Nippel; Charlies Lippen und Zunge folgen dem steilen Fall der Rippen in diese konkave Ebene aus Verzicht und Entbehrung, die Severus Bauch ist. Erreichen schließlich das drahtige Haar, in dessen Mitte seine Erregung anwächst. 

Der Krieg dauert schon zu lange. Da ist kaum noch einer, der ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. 

Severus biegt den Rücken durch und dirigiert Charlies Mund tiefer. 

„Drachenreiter“, murmelt Severus. Seine Finger pflügen durch brennend-rotes Haar. 

Ihrer beider Schatten fliegt durch die Nacht.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Betae, Jaelle n'ha Gilla und peaches!


End file.
